Heretofore, suspension systems components have been assembled generally individually onto a vehicle body as the latter is conveyed along the assembly line or, if assembled substantially on a sub-frame, they have required six or more mounting locations, and/or a simpler control arm arrangement with minimal tuning advantages.
A rear suspension system whose components are assembled individually, and wherein three lateral links or control arms are utilized, is shown and described in Sumimoto U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,209. The three arms consisting of one upper and two lower arms, are each connected to the vehicle body by respective rubber bushings whose axes are located such that, in a projection to a longitudinally vertical plane, the axes are directed toward the center of swinging movement of a longitudinally extending swing arm.
Another rear suspension arrangement embodying three control arms is shown and described in Asanuma U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,992, wherein two of the control arms are spaced lower arms, and the third is an upper arm. The components are individually assembled onto the vehicle body.